


Blocked

by XphiaDP



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: An authors lament, Drabble, Gen, and effort to get back in the groove, supposedly, writers block, writing anything is supposed to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XphiaDP/pseuds/XphiaDP
Summary: A lone author dreams up possibilities of how to defeat the too white beast that currently blocks her way to a finished product.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written a while back when I was struggling with writers block. We're back at the block so I decided to retype it and post it here while trying to find the inspiration I so desperately need.

“I hate writing~” sung the author as she banged her head against the keyboard hoping for some sort of inspiration or maybe even divine intervention.

It had been months since she had been able to write anything for her two stories that were currently out and she had no doubt her readers were getting restless. Yet there was nothing! Nothing at all. She strolled, she traveled, she listened to music, she looked up plots on the internet, yet nothing served to defeat this foul beast blocking her path to a completed story.

In her mind, the beast was white, pure and annoyingly clean for all the trouble it had caused. From its mouth dripped the black ink of all the ideas it’s devoured, ending their own path to completion. Its eyes were bottomless holes, sucking the inspiration out of any person that dared near it. Its claws were flashing lines just waiting to move. Maybe they shifted forward and out of the path as some brave writer tried to conquer this beast but they always shifted back into their original position as the writer failed to overcome this block.

Maybe the beast was defeated by war that ravaged the citadel causing kings and knights alike to raise their blades against the sorceress-led army while a gangly servant stood in the shadows, shifting the tide with a hidden talent.

Maybe the challenge was overcome by the tale of two very unlikely friends, two sides of the same coin, where the beast was moved by their brotherly companionship and let them pass on their way to whatever adventure was in store.

Maybe the creature was overcome by love, whether the tale be between a servant and the prince or a hidden warlock and a cursed druid girl.

Maybe it’s swept away by tears as a loving friend dies saving the other, leaving one half on his own without the other to make it whole.

Maybe the winds from a dragon’s wings tear the monster from its place as a dragonlord calls the winged reptile to his aid for a quest or some advice on how to deal with “a certain prat.”

Or maybe this creature was fought head on by a band of knights with their prince fighting alongside them in a mutual bond of equality, each going out of their way to protect the big eared idiot behind the tree who, in actuality, didn’t need that much protecting.

Maybe a lot of things could defeat this monster that blocked her path.

But for now, the writer sat in the middle of the worn path, laptop perched carefully in her lap as she tried to look past the beast to the paradise beyond. Because for now, she was blocked.


End file.
